supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satoko Samo vs. 2 Child Protection Service Workers
Transcript Nicole: "Satoko ended up getting Child Protection Services to take Toshio to America when he tided up the whole place, Satoko complained about the whole thing to the service about even though she looks mean, she actually cares for Toshio." Satoko: "" (Translation: Did you clean up the place Toshio with your caretakers helping, and also did all the washing by yourself with some help?) Toshio: "" (Translation: Yes Mom!) Satoko: "" (Translation: Good, now you can have some pocky) hands Toshio pocky cut to: doorbell rings and Satoko are reading AKIRA Volume 1 Toshio: "" (Translation: Mom, someone's at the door) walks to the door and opens it Female CPS worker: "Hello, I'm Amelia McCorna, we are from America and we found out you were abusing your son and leaving him home alone." Satoko: "" (Translation: What?) Male CPS worker: "And you told him to tidy up the whole mansion." Satoko: "" (Translation: He got some help with it) Ameila: "We want to see your child." two workers go inside, where Toshio is reading AKIRA on the floor Ameila: "Oh my lord! that's not a good place for a child! and that book is inappopriate!" takes Toshio's hand Toshio: "" (Translation: Where are you taking me? let me go!) Amelia: "We are taking you to America, away from your neglectful and abusive mother." Toshio: "" (Translation: What? She doesn't abuse me! AND I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE JAPAN! IT'S MY HOME! IS THIS A PRANK?!) Satoko: "" (translation: "My ex-husband abused him, and we had to get away from him.") Amelia: "Well, the law states you are going to a loving home." Toshio: "" (Translation: LIke h*** I will! My mommy loves me!" frees himself and goes behind Satoko's leg and Satoko picks him up and puts him on his bed Satoko: "" (Translation: Let mommy handle this) goes downstairs Amelia: "We are taking your child!" Satoko: "" (Translation: No, you're not! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF HURTING TOSHIO! PEOPLE KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!) Amelia: "HE WAS WEARING TATTERED CLOTHES!" Satoko: "" (Translation: My son stays in Japan, he stays in Japan!) cut to: watching Pokemon Toshio: "" (Translation: I hope mom's alright) cut to: Amelia: "Where is your son?" Satoko: "" (Translation: I'm not telling!) cut to: falls asleep in his bed, holding his Shadow plush with his normal clothes on cut to: finds the Japanese Imperial flag in the cabinet Amelia: "You also taught him about World War II?!" Satoko: "" (Translation: Toshio will never be in America, he's with me and that's all he'll ever be!" pushes Amelia and her partner out of the mansion and locks the door Satoko: "" (Translation: I'm going to complain] goes on the website in English and uses contact us, and then types, "Dear CPS, I nearly got my son taken away from me, I didn't abuse or neglect my child, I know I do look abusive, but I'm not abusive. My ex-husband abused him and almost killed him. It's from my past marriages, so do not worry about Toshio's wounds, signed Satoko Samo." and clicks send and logs off, then goes upstairs Satoko: "" (Translation: They're gone, Toshio) wakes up and goes outside holding his Shadow plush, then hugs his mother